


Brooklyn protects its own

by somerandomperson



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: Steve will always look out for Bucky, turns out he's not the only one.





	Brooklyn protects its own

Steve isn't sure when he notices it. Its just something that registers in the back of his mind but he doesn't ever dwell on it. He's not sure if Bucky has noticed. It's sometimes hard to know what Bucky notices, he's often hyper vigilant even now, but in some moments especially when Steve or T'Challa are there he will let his guard down and just be in the moment. 

And isn't that something. It's a gift Steve never stops sending thanks heavenward for. For a few moments, to watch Bucky sit in a small coffee shop flicking through a magazine without being on edge or looking over his shoulder, well its more than Steve thought he'd get sometimes. Who'd have thought that Steve would crave boring Wednesday afternoons in March? When the sky is grey and its drizzling outside and nothing is going on. And he can indulge himself and watch Bucky happily engrossed in a science magazine that Bruce gave him, eyes devouring every word and diagram. 

It's in a moment like this, while Bucky has his head in yet another science journal, that Steve notices it happening again. 

There is a woman at the bench between their table and the front of the cafe. She's been there since they came in working her way through a pile of papers, which are falling into her half eaten muffin. While Steve is at the counter he notices that she looks up suddenly, narrowing her eyes at the couple of girls then looks behind her. Still looking at the girls she drags her laptop and her stacks of papers about 3 inches along the bench. Then goes back to work, pen scratching against the papers. The group of girls turn with their phones out ready then nothing. The girls try moving a little to the left or right trying to be subtle then give up. 

Now Steve thinks back on it, things like this have been happening a lot. 

The bodega owner last week telling some guy that he's never seen to buy something or fuck off, while Steve was standing about 2 feet away getting milk. 

Being sat in a booth and hearing a group of guys at the bar suddenly loudly commenting how sad it was that their newly arrived friend had missed the Steve and Bucky, only for half the bar to leave.

The grumpy florist on the corner who always seems to be giving people random and frankly baffling directions.

A lot of people have opinions on them, a lot of opinions that they are vocal about, but in Brooklyn they seem to be just Steve and Bucky and that suits Steve down to the ground. 

He's going to have to explain to Bucky why his water is coming in a jam jar, but hey he'll take it.


End file.
